1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine speed control system for a work vehicle, comprising a manually operated input device for issuing an instruction to retrieve an engine speed from storage means for storing a predetermined engine speed; and engine speed control means for executing a constant speed control whereby the engine speed stored in the storage means is set as a target speed based on a first input operation performed using the input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known from JP 1-195933 A, an example of an engine speed control system of the above description. This system comprises a preset acceleration setting device for enabling an engine speed setting stored in storage means to be changed. Based on an output of the preset acceleration setting device, control means executes a stored speed change control that allows the setting of the engine speed stored in the storage means to be changed.
In the prior art system, however, the operating device for issuing an instruction for the control means to change the setting of the engine speed stored in the storage means is not the same as the device for issuing an instruction to retrieve the engine speed stored in the storage means. Accordingly, the operational configuration used to control the engine speed is complicated, prompting a need for the configuration to be simplified.